1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device has tasks which have to be steadily improved such as the enhancement of brightness, the improvement of a viewing angle, the enhancement of image quality, the enhancement of a yield rate, the enhancement of reliability, the enhancement of productivity, the reduction of cost and the like. Here, with respect to the improvement of the viewing angle, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,081 disclose a display device which sets the directions of electrodes in a plurality of directions in the inside of one pixel or U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,351 disclose a display device in which the directions of electrodes are made different in three pixels which are arranged close to each other in the lateral direction.